An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device displays an image by using a reversible color-change phenomenon generated by organic semiconductor material driven by current. The OLED display device has advantages such as being ultra light and ultrathin, high brightness, wide viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response, high resolution, good shock resistance, being flexible, low cost, simple manufacturing process, less raw material usage, high light-emitting efficiency and wide operation temperature, so that the OLED device is considered as a most promising new generation of display technology.
A basic structure of the OLED includes an anode, an organic light-emitting layer and a cathode, the organic light-emitting layer is sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. When the anode and the cathode are applied with signals, positive electron holes interact with electric charges at the cathode in the organic light-emitting layer to generate light, which may generate a Red color light, a Green color light or a Blue color light depending on its arrangement, such that the OLEDs may generate three-primary colors of RGB.
Obviously, on the basis of the above OLED structure, the larger size of the screen of the display device, the longer a corresponding cathode line and an anode line. Since the OLED is a current-driven element, a longer line may result in a greater resistance, that is, the more away from a signal source, the greater voltage drop, such that the display panel is of non-uniform luminance due to a difference between a luminance of a light-emitting unit close to the signal source and a luminance of a light-emitting unit away from the signal source. Therefore, in the related art, a large-sized OLED display device is obtained by splicing a plurality of individual small-sized OLED display substrates.
However, in such large-sized OLED display device obtained by splicing the plurality of individual small-sized OLED display substrates, a non-display splicing region between every two individual small-sized display substrates is large, which adversely affects the display quality.